


Two Hours (#183 Rescue)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don doesn’t have much time to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours (#183 Rescue)

Don held Charlie tight, the pills scattered the across floor. Charlie struggled but he’d hardly grown since he was eight.

Don could make out his name on the envelope sitting on Charlie’s pillow. He’d been scared before but this pushed him to angry. What could Charlie possibly have to say to him that he couldn’t say while alive?

Don glanced at the clock. He had two hours before their parents got home, which meant he had two hours to fix whatever was wrong because if their mom ever found out she would cancel Princeton and that really would kill Charlie.


End file.
